Fallen
by coldstone4815
Summary: "They say that being an angel is, well, heavenly." Bodil fell that day. " I say otherwise, being one myself." He didn't want to be a Fallen, but the others forced him to Fall. "I wonder sometimes: What would it be like to be human?" When he made friends, he knew he could be semi-normal. "I... guess I found out by Falling." (SEQUEL to Insomnia and Animal)
1. October 10th, 2013

**October 10th, 2013**

The angel turned through the air, desperately clawing at the wind as his wings proved useless. He twisted, looking over his shoulder at his once-white wings. Slowly, slowly, the pure snowy feathers were darkening into a deep inky black. He vainly tried to flap them, but that was useless as well; he couldn't move them, not while he was in a Fall.

He didn't ask for this; he was framed. Someone had singled him out and did... _that_ to the human he was guarding. He was a guardian angel, and he had failed them. . . So now he had to be punished. His wings felt like they were on fire as the black spread across the once-blinding white. Agony seeped throughout his veins like dark, thick poison.

He screamed suddenly as the final white feather faded to grey, then to black. He could finally move his wings, now that he had been turned. But it was already too late.

The last thing he saw before his world went black was a large, unnaturally grown redwood tree rushing up to meet him.

And then darkness.

...

He woke up on top of a branch, facing the cloudy night sky. The angel groaned and turned over, unfolding one wing that was pinned underneath him. "Dammit," he muttered in a thick Bulgarian accent. "That wing just got better from a few weeks ago."

'A few weeks ago' was when he had gone skydiving like a normal human, with his wings tucked up in his shirt so other humans wouldn't know what he really was. The parachute had failed, and he had about one minute to unfold his wings from under all the equipment that he had put on. He had only gotten one wing out before he hit the ground. His wing had been pulled, and it pained him to even move it. It had finally gotten better a day or two ago.

And now it looked like he wouldn't be flying much. Maybe a short glide, but nothing more than that.

The angel sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, dark wings flaring out when he moved. He groaned and stood shakily. The pain was slowly starting to sweep across his body; an angel took no fall damage, but a Fallen was vulnerable just after their Fall. This was a very known fact since most Fallen were killed right after they hit the ground. Usually they would get trapped by demons, or humans would find them and capture them. But most Fallen almost _ always_ died after their Fall.

He would not be one of them.

The angel dusted off his suit, adjusting the orange and yellow colored tie that was loosely strung around his neck. He rolled his shoulders, flapping his wings slightly to ruffle the inky feathers. "Alright, let's get going," he muttered to himself. The angel walked straight off the branch that he was on, falling into a graceful swan dive.

After a few moments of free-falling the angel tilted his wings and opened them slowly, shortening his dive into a glide. The wind filled the feathers, running past them like water. The angel smiled and spread his arms out like his wings. Notch, he loved flying. It was amazing how you weren't tethered to the earth by the chains of gravity. He felt sorry for the normal humans, who would never swim through the skies like this.

He sighed happily, sneezing as he passed through a cloud. He looked down, bright eyes watching a group  
of humans curiously. Strange, why did it look like two humans were falling? It looked like they were tumbling through the air, head over foot.

That's because they were.

The angel gasped and dove suddenly, folding in his wings and falling into a nosedive. His guardian instincts kicked in and he did everything in his power to speed up so he could save them both.

The first human he reached wasn't even human. It had six long, navy tentacles whipping around from its back and grey skin. It shouted something at the man below it. The angel couldn't pick up the words over the roar of the wind, though.

When he was right above the first, he wrapped his black wings around it. Quickly, before the mutant could do anything, he touched its forehead. Immediately, hate and fear rushed through the angel. He winced and dug further into the mutant's mind. Memories and pictures flashed before his eyes, and the angel slowly started to feel something that no angel should: hate.

This thing that he had been about to save was a monster—it had tried to kill the human's friends for revenge. The angel scowled and moved his hand down to the animal's throat, summoning the hate within him. The power rushed to his fingertips, and the angel _pushed._

Suddenly the mutant jerked his head back, mouth falling open in a silent scream of agony. The angel killed him quietly, not even drawing blood with the hate-fueled magic. The navy blue-grey color of the animal's skin faded to a pale and sickly grey. Its eyes rolled back in their sockets, and then the mutant fell limp.

The angel sighed and fell away from the body, looking down at the human who was staring at him, chocolate-gold eyes wide. Once again, the angel was thrown through the human's memories and thoughts. This one was innocent. He grabbed the human's shoulders, spreading his black wings to halt their fall.

The angel smiled at him, orange eyes glowing brightly. "It isn't your time," he said in his best English. "Not yet..." He waved a few fingers at the human, shaking his arm to stir up the sleep powder that was hidden in a small pouch in his sleeve. The human would only remember being saved, not what he looked like or his wings. The angel had saved yet another life, even though he was technically not a guardian angel anymore. He was a Fallen—a grim reaper. He was an angel of death.

That was what the others expected him to be now that he was a Fallen. But he refused to turn dark. He didn't have the choice to Fall in the first place, but only he could decide if he wanted to become a demon. And the angel was pretty sure that becoming a demon wasn't on his to-do list.

The angel gently set the human flat on his back, folding his hands onto his chest. He hovered above the man, looking over him. It would look like he had been asleep. Which was good. The angel thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"Light bulb," he murmured, landing and running over to a rose. He touched it and it turned bright green with yellow splotches; they were his signature colors. The angel smiled and plucked the rose from the ground, running back over and gently folding it into the human's armor plating. With a soft brush of his fingers, the rose became indestructible. Now nothing could harm it-no matter what.

He looked up and frowned at the elemental spiral that was slithering across the air. He wished he could help, but he knew that whatever it was, it was the humans' fight and not his. The angel sighed and started running, planning on getting away before other people showed up.

He glanced up, noticing that the clouds were starting to clear. The angel jumped into a tree, using his wings to get some leverage. When he was safe in the branches of the tree, he turned and watched a small group of humans approach the one that he had just saved.

He smiled, 100% sure that they would live. But he needed to leave. The angel sighed and turned back to the forest, jumping from tree to tree.

He grinned as he ran, happy to be free. Sure, he wasn't as free as he was in the air, but doing this running and jumping thing felt free to him. That was why he makes those maps that the humans always enjoyed. Parkour maps, they called them. He always came down to their world and build the maps, then quickly disappear soon after they were finished. He couldn't ever let the humans see him.

That was a big no-no; letting a human see him would mean almost certain death. But he always thought that, if the humans didn't realize what or who he was, he would be safe. So, he doesn't show his wings. Plain an simple as that.

The angel sighed and jumped into the air, ignoring the pain in his wing. Some time had passed since he had saved that human from falling to his death, and now the crescent moon was high in the sky.

He turned around in the air, hovering as he watched a bright purple glow erupt from under the redwood tree. He smiled again as it faded. Humans, even though they were only mortal, could sometimes do amazing things.

He wished he could be one of them.

And that was when he decided that he would. He would become a human. He would live like one, eat like one, socialize as one, and act like one.

Maybe, just maybe, it would work.

* * *

_So here it is! The sequel to **Insomnia **and **Animal. **I introduce, **Fallen! **By now, I'm sure most of you peopleses know who the angel is. And, if not, you'll have to wait a chapter or two before I reveal his name! :P Haha! I love being the author... So, I am currently in the process of writing the third chapter for this already. The second will be up tomorrow. (Hopefully) If it isn't, that means that the marching band that I'm in made finals and is staying at another school for the entire day, so I wouldn't be able to post. But this one is up, so you guys should be happy. And as for the poll, it will be up until I post chapter three, and you're allowed to vote to up to 6 choices. So go hog wild, people! For once, you can choose which youtubers will be here._

_So yup, I hope you like it!_

_-Cold_


	2. October 12th, 2013

**October 12th, 2013**

The angel uncomfortably tucked his wings under his shirt, smoothing down the wrinkles. When he looked over his shoulder, his back was flat. It looked like a normal human's. He swallowed and stepped out from behind the alley.

He glanced around and started walking casually towards the store. In order to be a normal human, he needed to look like one. Headphones and glasses seemed to be the new fashion, so those would be easy to come by. He cleared his throat and started walking to the nearest store.

...

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the price of the shiny white headphones. Seriously, people?! Three hundred bucks for just a pair of music-emitting devices. The angel sighed and stuffed a hand into his pocket, turning up with nothing. He tried the other, and again there was no cash to be found. "Great," he muttered, glaring down at a stain on the white-speckled floor. "Just, flipping, fantastic. I don' get dis."

A little girl laughed and pointed at him, jumping up and down. "Mommy, look! Look at that strange man! He talks funny!"

The mother huffed in embarrassment, pulling her hold away from the 'strange man'. She smiled apologetically as her hyper little girl started rambling about his clothes, hair, and just about everything that he looked like. "Yes, yes, sweetie. Come along now."

The flustered mother dragged the little girl away, and the angel smiled. He knew that Craftian wasn't his best language, but if he started speaking his native tongue, he'd have even more stares. He glanced around, shoving both hands down into his pockets again. Cottony paper met his fingertips. He sniffed and grabbed a box of the headphones. He didn't like to use this fake money he could spawn in, but it was better than nothing.

The cashier smiled at him, gladly ringing the pair of headphones up. He tried not to wonder if they were really even worth it.

...

Later, he was walking down the street, cursing the box to hell and back. "Why don' you. . . _open_?! Dammit, stupid box!"

This earned him more stares, so he quieted down and walked calmly down an alley. There, he unfurled his wings and took off, cradling the box with a careful arm. He mentally checked headphones off the list; now only to get glasses.

...

The shades were pretty easy to find. Almost every store had them. But the angel had been searching for half an hour, not able to find which pair fit him perfectly. He scowled and set another pair back on the rack, grabbing one that was bright yellow.

People were starting to stare again, he noticed. The angel sighed and just grabbed a couple handfuls of sunglasses, dumping them in the cart before going to check out. The clerk coughed, trying to hide a snicker. "Is- Would that be all, sir?"

He grumbled something and nodded, fully aware that the clerk would be laughing at him if she could. The cashier read out the total, to which he just handed over a hundred.

"Keep the change," the angel muttered, grabbing the two bags of sunglasses. "It's a tip for not laughing at me."

As he left the store, he could hear a whoop of joy. He smiled and ran to where nobody would see him. A few moments later, he had unfolded his cramped wings and took to the sky.

Now he needed somewhere to stay. And a name, of course, but he could think about that later. So, the angel went to the nearest apartment complex that was renting.

This shouldn't be too hard, right?

...

"Okay," the landlady across from him said, "sign here, here, here... Oh, and here and here. Here."

When the angel, exasperated, handed the stack of papers back I've, the lady raised an eyebrow at the signature. She glanced back up at him. "Uh, sir? I don't think your name is..." She cleared her throat. "I will need a last name, as well. Oh, and you'll have to actually have a legible signature, so those squiggles won't work."

When the angel sighed and re-signed the papers, she said the same thing. He stared at her for a good minute then waved an arm to stir up the sleep powder. A few moments later, her head conked down onto the desk.

...

The angel was walking the streets, sorting through one of the bags that held the sunglasses. He was muttering, "No, no, not dis one, no, no, no..."

With each rejected word he said, a pair were tossed carelessly onto the ground. "No, nada, no, nu-huh... Who knew finding the right pair of sunglasses was so hard?"

He didn't look up as he walked, and that resulted in him bumping into a human. They both yelled, the angel toppling down on the human. He heard the man swear underneath him, and the angel instantly recognized the language.

"Get off of me, idiot," the man scowled, pushing the angel in disguise away. "Dammit, what the hell are you doing?"

The angel blinked and opened his mouth. "I-I was just, uh..."

The man stood, frown still twitching at the corners of his lips. His frown was wiped clean with a smile after a moment. The angel saw right through it, but accepted the man's helping hand.

The man shook his hand, bending down to pick up the wallet he had dropped when the angel ran into him. "So, if you don't mind, what's your name?"

The angel froze. Crap. He hadn't thought of that. He had signed the papers for the landlady with random squiggles and lines. "Uh, um..." He couldn't tell the human his real name, that wouldn't work out very well. "It's, er, um...

The man blinked. "I get it, you don't want to talk to a random stranger. Don't worry, eh? First world problems, it's okay."

The angel remained silent, so the man coughed and introduced himself. "Well... I'm Mitch."

He nodded at Mitch, picking up the bags of sunglasses. "Yeah, well, I need to be on my way. I'll see ya around, okay?"

Mitch nodded and agreed to see him sometime, then headed on his way. The angel watched him for a moment, then turned and walked the opposite way.

The city slowly started turning into a more rural area. When he looked to the left, a familiar sign stood. The angel grinned suddenly and ran over, not even bothering to read the sign. He already knew what it said, anyway.

This was one of his maps. Boy, was he glad to see this. The angel swiftly took off down the road that led to the parkour. He easily jumped to where the humans wouldn't be able to see him, then unfurled his wings and leaped into the air.

...

A couple hours later, he was flying through the air. The angel tucked in one wing and rolled, opening it again when e was upside down. He set the bag of sunglasses on his stomach, along with the still-unopened box of headphones. Then he crossed his arms begin his head, and watched the stars. Slowly, his eyes started fluttering closed.

Pounding music snapped him awake. He turned over in the air, dropping the bag and headphones. Cursing quietly, he dove, frantically trying to catch the tumbling items. He managed to get the box; the rest tumbled down into a lake.

The angel cursed loudly then, flying down and landing on the bank. "You gotta be kidding me."

Suddenly, two navy blue eyes surfaced from the water. A long, grey-blue _thing_ snaked out of the water, holding a dark pair of shades. The angel cried out and stumbled away from the water.

"What da fuck is that?" He shouted, scooting away on his rear. "What _is_ that?"

The thing blinked and seemed to scowl at the angel. It floated up a bit more and flung the sunglasses at the angel, then burbled something and slipped back into the water. A bubble floated up, popping when it reached the surface.

The angel drew a face, picking up the slimy shades. "Ew. . ."

He used his sleeve to wipe off the seaweed, grimacing in disgust. "Gross. Stupid. . . animal," he muttered, stuffing the sunglasses in his pocket an lifting of the ground again.

The angel looked around and spotted a large tree. Curious, he pumped his wings faster and shot towards it. Lights met his eyes and music met his ears. He hovered above the party, almost invisible in the black of night. "A party?"

He looked closer, at the humans throwing the party. The human he had saved two days ago was talking to another one with headphones, showing off a green and yellow rose that had mysteriously appeared two days ago.

The angel smiled and flew higher, passing two humans sitting on the railing of the main floor. They were talking to each other, but the angel didn't want to snoop. He just wanted to make sure they were all alive.

The angel landed on a tree, sitting down on a sturdy branch. He fiddled with the headphone box, grabbing a stick and trying to pry it open with that. He really needed to get some scissors.

While he worked on the box, the angel tried to think of names that would suit him as a human. Obviously, he couldn't go by his angelic name, but he could definitely make one up.

As the tape holding the box together snapped, the name popped into his head like a lightning bolt. The angel grinned and stood, ripping the headphones out. He looked up when he heard a voice whisper over the night winds.

The angel tilted his head and stood, climbing higher up the tree. He watched a pair of white eyes slowly fall closed, and a sudden chill ran up his spine. The wind whistled, making the angel stand and run his arms. It was getting cold out-very cold. He wouldn't be surprised if it snowed.

But the angel was happy, for e had a new name. He could finally be like a human. He took out the shades and placed them on his nose, then set the headphones on his head.

He took off, knowing that the name Bodil would suit him just fine.


	3. October 13th, 2013

**October 13, 2013**

Now he could finally sign papers with his own name.

Bodil had come to a different building and was now signing for a very expensive, very large, very fancy flat. It was amazing. It had a wonderful access to the sky, huge bedrooms, bathrooms that could fit ten people, a giant kitchen, a dining room, several lounges, and to top it all off, a fairly well-sized patio and hot tub. He thought it was a pretty good deal. Bodil had immediately bought it, paid it off, paid the rent, and now it was his. What would have taken a human more than ten years to finally pay off was done within five minutes.

The landlord, a nice old man named Henry, smiled at the angel. Bodil could practically see the money signs in the man's dark eyes. He didn't mind though, as long as he had a place to live.

And live he would. Now all he needed was some furniture.

...

The Bulgarian angel handed the cashier the money, mentally adding "Get a job" to his to-do list. The various electronics that were stacked in the boxes on the trolley were more than he thought they would be. But it was worth it. The furniture he'd ordered was coming today, so he shouldn't have to wait long for that. Hopefully.

Bodil smiled and thanked the cashier, turning around and pushing the trolley out of the store. As he walked, he stopped and looked down at what he bought. How, exactly, would he fly this all the way home?

. . . He hadn't thought of that.

Bodil cursed and got out his new phone. "Siri, locate the nearest car dealerships."

"Right away." The mechanical voice said. Bodil tapped his foot impatiently. The phone beeped, and:  
"Could not locate: 'Nearest car dealer sheeps'."

He glared down at the phone. "No, dammit! Car _dealerships_. Stupid, damn phone..." He grumbled something unintelligible and jammed his thumbs on the screen. Suddenly, the phone beeped and turned off. Bodil sighed and grabbed the trolley, running around behind the building. Fine, he would just fly. He didn't need an idiotic talking machine to do work for him.

With a sigh, he spread his wings, got a good grip on the trolley, and took off.

...

Bodil panted, holding onto the trolley with a death grip. He landed on the top of his new house, collapsing to his knees. Note to self: Two flat screen televisions weighed more than they looked. So did the computers and other electronics.

He glanced around before reaching over and I clasping the lock that held the skylight closed. This was one of the reason he bought this flat. One, it was at the top of a very tall building, giving him access to the air 24/7. And two, he could simply fly in and out from the skylight.

The window pane swung open when he pushed. Bodil smirked and carefully lowered the trolley into his home. He jumped back up into the air an closed the window, shutting out the noises of the rest of the city below.

Now all he ha to do was set the electronics up. Shouldn't be that hard, right?

...

The Bulgarian collapsed onto the floor after four straight hours of working around the house. Boxes were pushed into one corner, holding the furniture that had arrived two hours ago. He had sorted through them earlier and taken out the desks and tables that the computers and TV's would sit on.

It had taken a while, but Bodil had finally gotten the electronics to work. Somewhere in the day his headphones had gotten lost. There went three hundred bucks. Oh well, he didn't like them anyway.

But his shades were definitely staying, no doubt about that. He loved them already, even after that water-animal-thing had touched them.

Bodil smiled and grabbed the remote that was sitting on a box next to him. He was currently sitting on the floor a foot in front of the living room television. He looked down t he remote, then pressed the power button near the top. The television blinked on with a blooping noise.

Automatically, the news was on. Bodil groaned and pressed the guide button on the remote, bringing up an unlimited list of channels. As he flipped through them, the news reporter was talking:

"-have yet to find the boy. The family is devastated at the loss, and-"

"Boorrriinng," Bodil mumbled, turning on a cartoon. After a minute of watching the silly, childish puppets, the words of the reporter sunk in. He gasped and quickly flipped back to channel 2.

"- name is Antony Hills. If you see this boy-"

A picture of a little boy, no older than seven, flashed across the screen.

"-tell the authorities immediately."

With that, the report ended and the screen faded to a commercial.

Bodil sat back on his elbows, then dropped down and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he rolled over and stood. "Alright, let's find this little boy."

He jumped into the air a flew out p the skylight, taking out his phone at the same time. He dialed a number, hoping that it was correct an that his friend hadn't changed it.

The phone rang three times when someone finally answered it.

"... Hello?"

Bodil grinned and leveled out, flying above the clouds. The sun was setting, changing the sky into a pinkish red. "Simon, dude. I need your help."

"M-Marti-"

"Don't call me that. My name's Bodil now."

Simon paused for a moment, then sighed. He sounded tired when he spoke again. "Do you know what time it is?"

Bodil glanced at his watch, bringing his hand up closer to his nose to see. "Yeah, it's 7:30."

"For me it's three in the morning. It's early up here, Ma- Bodil. Very early," Simon complained. Bodil was about to answer when his Bulgarian friend gasped. "Wait, you're a Fallen! I can not be talking to you!"

Bodil paused for a moment and opened his mouth to speak. "I-"

"You're not dead?! Mar- Bodil! We thought you were _dead_!"

Bodil scowled suddenly and dropped a few feet in the air, dodging a gaggle of geese. "Yeah, I'm not dead. Big deal. . . But listen, I need your help. There's a little boy-he's gone missing. Can you find his guardian angel and tell them to get off their lazy ass an save him?"

"You know we can't intervene with human stuff like that," Simon scolded the fallen angel. "It would get us in big trouble. I'm sorry, but I can't really help you. I's up to the boy's guardian."

Bodil growled and swung lower, out of sight of an airplane. "Come on, dude. I really need help here. Can you at least get his guardian? The boy's name is Antony Hills. Find him, save him, bring him home. That's all I ask."

Simon was quiet on the other side of the call. Bodil waited patiently, knowing his friend would eventually give in. The wind whistled around him, chilling him to the bones. The temperature was dropping fast. He needed to buy a bigger coat. Finally, he heard his angelic friend sigh. "Fine, fine... You owe me one, Martin."

Bodil hissed into the speaker of his phone. "I'm not Martin. My name is Bodil-I told you this."

He could practically hear Simon roll his eyes and nod his head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Alright, I'll go find the boy's guardian. if I can't, then I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Simon. I really do owe you one."

"But can I ask you one more question?"

Bodil nodded and said, 'Yeah, sure. Ask away."

"How... What is it like being a Fallen?"

Bodil's eyes narrowed.

His flight pattern trembled in anger.

Simon was met with the dial tone as he hung up.

* * *

_Peopleses, guess what. A rare double post as appeared! I felt that both you guys and I deserve a double post. Even though I'm exhausted and it's really late for me, I managed to finish this and post it. There may be a few mistakes, but hey, I think they're worth it. By the way, whenever you see '...' it means there's a smallish time skip. Not much of one, it just jumps to the next scene. Think of it like a movie._

_So the plot is finally starting! And yes, Simon is an angel. He is a legit one, not a Fallen. He'll be appearing in more chapters, but I'm deciding in whether to post in his POV or not. You guys tell me: Do you want to read a chapter in his point of view or do you want it strictly Bodil's? Oh, and the poll will be up for another day or so before I take it down. I'll be choosing the top three youtubers to have as side characters, so you peopleses better vote soon!_

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys in the next one!_

_-Cold_


	4. October 14, 2013

**October 14, 2013**

Simon sighed and dropped the flip-phone down onto the bed, burying his face in his pillow. He couldn't believe it; Bodil was still alive.

This was bad. He knew that the recently fallen angel was in major trouble. If a demon didn't find Bodil first, another angel would. Fallen are supposed to be cut down on sight. He feared for his best friend's life.

Simon yawned and sat up, stretching the snowy white wings into the air and giving a few tired flaps. He hated waking up this early. With a glance at the clock, he found that it was 3:15. The angel yawned again and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then jumped up into the air. He cursed when his head hit the ceiling, but he flew over to the wardrobe. Even with a twenty-foot high ceiling, he _always _bumped his head in the morning.

After the Bulgarian angel was dressed and ready, he slipped out of his room and closed the door behind him silently. Sudden sound surrounded him-the sound of sleeping angels. And, boy, were they loud. Simon could have shouted at the top of his lungs and none of them would have heard him. He crept down the corridor, feet light on the fluffy golden carpet. Doors lined the walls, hiding the angels' dorms behind the iron metal.

Simon glanced around, taking in the sight he had seen every single day since he had joined the collage two years ago. The same, candlelit chandeliers hung on the high, arched ceilings. Paintings of various scenes and gods line the spaces between the doors. A few tables were placed here and there; each held a flower pot with a single golden or white rose. It was all perfect. It was boring.

Being up in the Aether sucked-that's why he had originally wanted to become a guardian and not an Official, but his life didn't turn out that way. Each angel was put into a separate class-Guardian, Official, or Minister. Ministers were the best of the best, carrying out orders from Notch and other gods. Officials oversaw everything that happened in the world, and Guardians were the only ones to ever actually go down to the Overworld.

Simon really, really wished he would be able to visit the Overworld someday. From the stories Bodil used to tell, it was a wonderful place full of irregular people and things. Nothing was the same. That is what Simon wanted, really. Everything here was always the same, boring old things.

So was that why he was actually going to help the Fallen?

Simon sighed and entered the office, which was a vast, white and gold room. Several rows of desks and computers lined the room in neat, orderly rows. He walked down the fifth aisle then turned and stopped next to a computer that was near the end. He sat down, unfolding his wings slightly to lean back against the chair. With a touch of his hand, the screen flickered to life.

He quickly typed in the password, and started up the computer. It welcomed him with "Hello" written in bold black letters, then directed him to the home page. Simon immediately grabbed a small ear piece, sticking it on his ear. He clicked a window open, and lines of names and numbers scrolled across the screen. He reached forward and typed in the name of the missing boy.

Antony Hills

Simon waited impatiently, glancing around the dark room to make sure he was alone. He shouldn't be snooping like this. It was against the law, but he couldn't let Bodil down.

The search results came up quickly. A small window popped up in the upper right corner of the screen. showing a dense blue fog. He frowned at it, typing something on the keyboard. The screen flickered, the flashed once. The fog was still there.

"That can't be right..." he muttered. It should have shown up with a live video of Antony, not this fog. It was slightly unsettling, since he knew only a certain type of magic can block the view. But he shrugged and read the lines of text on the left of the screen.

Location: Unknown

Status: Unknown

Living y/n: ... Pending

The last one unsettled him the most. What did 'pending mean? Was Antony dead or alive? Simon frowned at the screen, then clicked one window and the boy's guardian information appeared.

Name: Unknown

Rank: Unknown

Living y/n: . . . Pending

Fallen y/n: . . . Pending

Simon smashed his keyboard in frustration, groaning. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

He stood and started pacing, pulling his hair in frustration. He stopped and looked back at the screen. Computers were never his forte. So he would do it manually. The angel knelt down next to his desk, opening the filing cabinet there. After a bit of rummaging, he pulled out a book. The letter 'A' was stitched across the cover in gold string. He flipped open the book, running his finger down the pages until he came to the name he wanted. He read the information and grinned.

_Antony Hills._

_Status: Scared_

_Location: Unknown - Traveling_

_Living: Yes_

Simon sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He tapped the page, and it started to glow. Slowly, the information of Antony's guardian angel started to write itself into the book. He waited anxiously as the name started to appear...

* * *

Bodil landed in a park, quickly folding his wing under his jacket while glancing around. He could hear a group of people near, but they weren't in his line of vision. The angel sighed and started walking, stuffing his hands in his pockets to warm them.

Suddenly, a man tumbled out of the bushes next to him and landed face flat on the ground. Bodil jumped and looked down at him, one eyebrow rising. "Erm, hello? Sir, are you okay?"

The man looked up at him and grinned, jumping to his feet. He nodded, brushing the dirt off of his armor plating. He brushed a leaf out of his brown hair and replaced his sunglasses. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Bodil was staring at him, suddenly stock-still. This was the man he had saved from falling to his death. He swallowed and allowed a small smile, extending a hand an saying, "That's good. I'm Bodil, it's nice to meet you."

The man blinked at his hand, them shook it. "I'm Sky," he said, glancing back over his shoulder as three people came out from the bushes he had fallen through. He stepped away from Bodil, greeting one of his friends with a punch to the shoulder.

Sky introduced him to hi friends. "Guys, this is Bodil. Bodil, this is Ant, Ty, Jordan, and you already know my name. We were about to go play a mini-game, care to join us?"

Bodil smiled at the group and nodded, pushing the kissing Antony out of his head for a moment. Simon would make sure the kid was found. "Sure! What game?"

It was Ty who answered him. Bodil tried not I be put off by the crazed grin the human flashed him. "Cops and Robbers."

Bodil wasn't familiar with the game, but after a bit of explaining and rough-housing, he got the gist of it. The angel grinned at Sky, playfully he long the others try to get him on the pressure plate. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but Bodil ignored it. When they finally got the Butter God onto the plate, the group was immediately warped to cells.

Deadlox was doing something strange, Bodil saw. He was pressing a button on the side of his headphones, and a light blinked on. It started flashing and Ty started talking. "Hello, guys. Today in here with AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, Sky, and Bodil! We're gonna play some Cops 'n' Robbers today, so..."

Bodil stared at him, then shrugged it off. That was when he realized the others were doing the same. Again he forgot about it.

Sky opened the door to his cell, and the angel rushed out and turned left. The warden shouted and aimed an arrow at him, letting the bowstring go. It missed, sailing past his left ear. Bodil laughed, making a right and heading to the warden's office.

There was laughter behind him, and he turned to grin at Deadlox. "What's so funny?"

In between his laughter, the human managed to stutter, "Your laugh! It's- it's hilarious!"

Bodil shrugged and smiled, running past him and I the steps. He glanced around, jumping on the pressure plate. Sky was clanking along right behind him, metal boots thumping against the stone. He brandished his diamond sword and swung it at the Bulgarian. Suddenly there was a crackle, and Jordan appeared right in front of Bodil. He cursed and stumbled, having no house but to run into the demigod.

"That's cheating, Sparklez!"

"It isn't in the rules!" Jordan housed back, grabbing Bodil by the wrist and running back down the hall. Thy made a left, and Jordan paused so Bodil could jump onto the pressure plate to the left. He soon followed the Bulgarian to bridge in the middle of the prison. As they ran, they could hear Ant and Deadlox yelling at them from the dead cell.

Sky was running behind them, shooting stray arrows at the escapees. "Come back! We can talk, right? Let's talk!"

Bodil laughed, running past the pressure plate and trough the door. It was too bad he didn't realize there was a drop. He tripped, falling over the edge. Jordan cursed above him, turning around and sliding down the ladder. Bodil curled his knees into his chest, tucking into a roll. He hit the ground and rolled, stopping on one knee. He glanced back over at Jordan, who was staring at him strangely. "how did you not take any fall damage?"

The angel shrugged and grinned, turning and sprinting down the gravel path. Jordan followed him. Bodil shivered. They ran past a forest, then across the bridge. His eyes widened at the parkour and his smile grew. With a whoop, he jumped down carelessly, landing a few levels below Jordan. "C'mon!"

He looked up, then back down. The Fallen jumped down another two levels, then glanced back up at Jordan. The demigod was holding onto the pole in the middle, glancing around to see if there were any other options other than to jump four levels down. He looked back over to Bodil, then jumped. Lightning crackled, and he appeared next to the Bulgarian. Bodil shot a glare at him. "Not too subtle about it, are you?"

Jordan blinked, adjusting the red shades on his nose. He had gotten another pair, so now his eyes were blue again. "About what? I can just teleport, you know?"

He frowned, shivering again. He knew Jordan wasn't what he said he was. "What are you hiding?"

The demigod leaned closer, frown drawing across his face. "The question is," he said quietly, "Is what are _you_?"

With that he turned and jumped down to the nearest platform. Bodil stared after him, stock still. Jordan was on to him. He didn't know how, but he knew that the demigod somehow found a reason to be suspicious of the Bulgarian. He jumped down after Jordan, following him to the boat. An arrow darted through the air. He thought he had seen Jordan cast those looks at him, but he had shrugged it off as a human thing. He wondered how long Jordan had been suspicious. It couldn't have been too long. Unless...

But he had been acting like a complete human! Well, there was that one time when Sky had hit him with the sword and he hadn't taken any damage, or when he had jumped off that ledge there wasn't a scrape to be seen...

No. Jordan was probably just paranoid. He didn't think Bodil wasn't a human. He couldn't. If he did, Bodil would have to leave. And to tell the truth, he didn't want to leave..

Bodil smirked up at Sky, who was crouched on a ledge in the broken lift. he stepped on the pressure plate in the boat, and felt a strange power rush through his veins. Sky shouted out in anger, then turned and jumped into the water. The Butter God pressed a button and was warped away.

Suddenly, Bodil's phone rang. he cursed, fishing it out of his pocket. He glanced at the number and immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Dude, I found the boy's guardian angel."

"What? Where is he?" Bodil practically shouted, but with a glance at Jordan, who was watching him curiously, he quieted down. "Where is he?"

"I don't know that, it won't say. But the boy is traveling right now, so we can't get his exact location. But, Bodil... I don't think you'll like the guardian. He's... Well..."

"What? He's what?"

Simon muttered the name at first. Bodil didn't hear him, and asked the angel to repeat the name. When Simon did, Bodil's hand fell slack. The phone clattered to the floor.

"No...


	5. October 16th and 17th, 2013

**October 16, 2013**

Bodil stood under a willow tree, watching the brown and gold leaves of the surrounding maples fall. Winter was well on its way, bringing a nipping chill with it. He rubbed his arms for warmth as he stood there. His nose was running and he sniffed, wiping his sleeve across his face. He hated the winter. It was always a low point for everybody.

Kids played on the playground to hi left; their parents kept a careful eye on them while chatting with friends. Screams of laughter echoed around him, but he stared at the sky, ignoring everything. Birds sang in the trees, squirrels jumped from branch to branch looking for acorns to pack away for winter. And the angel descending from the sky looked worn out and tired, brilliant feathers glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

Bodil watched him land quietly, tucking in his wings and calmly walking towards the Bulgarian. The new angel nodded, smiling. "Bodil! It's been way too long, dude."

He nodded at the angel, frown twitching across his lips. "Baki. You're right, it has been too long."

Baku grinned at him, taking a few steps up the hill towards Bodil, but he backed away slightly.

"Where's your kid?" he asked, orange eyes narrowing as he took of his shades. "I thought you were a guardian."

He thought he could see the snowman tremble, but then it disappeared with a smile. "He's fine, I've been keeping an eye on him. How have you been doing? I heard you're a Fallen. But hey, I'm glad you're alive!"

Bodil stepped forward, fists clenching. "Both you and I know that what you just said is a lie."

And then Baki's facade crumbled away. His smile faded into a slight scowl and his wings halfway unfurled in anger. "You're still sour about two years ago, aren't you?"

Bodil scowled suddenly. He trembled in anger, biting his lip. When he spoke again, his voice was low and cold. "What did you expect? I thought I was able to trust you, Baki. But you threw that away!"

"I did what I had to! You know I didn't have a choice! Don't you think I tried everything, Ma- Bodil?" Baki shot back, taking a few steps towards the Fallen. "I tried, but in the end it was your fault! You let her drown!"

Bodil grew still, and he visibly shook. He took a moment to regain his composure, then he "I would watch your back if I were you, Baki... And watch your kids, too. Because I'm pretty sure one of them has been missing for a week and a half."

Baki's black eyes narrowed, and he took a menacing step forward, wings flaring out. He reached behind his back, hand wrapping around the sword he had hidden under his wings. "No, Bodil. I'd watch _your _back. After all, you're the one who's Fallen." he shook his head and turned away.

"Don't walk away from me, Baki! hey, get back here! Come back and talk to me, bastard!" Bodil shouted, running forward. "Baki!"

But the angel was already gone, leaving the Fallen with a sour taste in his mouth and unforgivable memories. Bodil turned away, facing the willow tree. Without another sound, he spread his wings and took off. If Baki came back, which was doubted, Bodil didn't want him to see the tears gathering in his vibrant orange eyes.

**October 17, 2013**

Bodil watched the television with narrowed eyes. It hadn't been turned off of the news for the past few days. All he'd been wanting to see updates on Antony Hills, but the trail had grown cold. Officials had thought that the child was somewhere in the forest, but they had raked through it and come up with nothing. Hope was starting to fade, Bodil could tell.

The Fallen stood suddenly, a fiery rage sparking in his eyes when he heard the reporter.

"Officials have all but given up hope of finding the missing Antony Hills. The case will be closed tonight, and he will be given up for dead."

"No!" Bodil shouted, fibers gripping the remote in a death grip. He heard something crack. He took two steps forward and clenched the side of the TV, orange eyes wide. "No! Dammit, Baki! Do something! Fucking do something!"

The reporter went on with no interruptions from the other angel. "The family refuses to be  
interviewed. That is all on the case of Antony Hills. Back to you, Mark."

Bodil trembled and sat back, he looked down at the crushed remote and blinked back the tears. That poor boy. He turned and stalked towards his charging phone. He dialed a number, leaning against the bar. The angel glared at the water bottle sitting inches from his face. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sky? I need your help with something. Can you come over?"

He could hear Sky sigh quietly and say something to somebody else. Then; "I'll be right over. What's your address?"

* * *

**Hey peopleses, here's another installment of _Fallen_. It's a bit short, but I need to start posting on Sundays. So here I am. Or rather, here it is. The next chapter will be out next Sunday, so I'll see you then. And what could Bodil need Sky for?**


	6. October 18th, 2013

**October 18th, 2013**

There was a knock on the door.

Bodil looked up from the TV screen and rolled off the couch in a flail of limbs and wings. He ran over to the door, grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger on the wall and quickly folding his inky wings under it. Clearing his throat and smoothing out any wrinkles, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Sky met him with a slight smirk, walking right in. Another person, one that wore strange grey and purple clothing, followed him. Bodil stood back, closing the door behind them. "Yeah, yeah. Welcome in, Sky. Make yourself at home," he grumbled. He wasn't in the best of moods. Sky had said he would _"be right over"_. Apparently, when Sky said something like that, he meant a full day before he would come over.

"Thanks, Bo...dil..." Bodil watched Sky wander around his flat, jaw falling down to the floor. Sky's friend was slightly more composed, but both of them still gaped at what Bodil was living in. Finally, Sky turned to the angel. "Is this seriously your _house_?"

Bodil nodded once, going over to the TV and switching it off. "Yeah, it is."

"Dude, this is..." He didn't finished his sentence, so his friend filled in for him. "Whoa." The sorcerer glanced over at Bodil. "I'm Seto, by the way. Sky dragged me over here."

"Bodil," he replied, then turned away from the television and walked over to the bar. He cleared his throat. "Water or juice? I don't have anything else right now. I need to go shopping."

Sky wanted a water, but Seto passed for any refreshments. They each sat down on a stool, still admiring the house.

"So, you guys have heard of the Antony Hills case, right?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah. Didn't they give him up for dead or something?"

Bodil's eyes narrowed, and he visibly bristled. "_Never_ say that again, Sky. He is _not_ dead. They just abandoned the poor boy."

It was then that the phone rang. The angel sighed and excused himself, jogging over to his phone that was sitting on the counter. "Hello?"

"Bodil?"

It was Baki. A scowl drew over Bodil's face, and his grip on the phone tightened. "What do you want, Baki? I'm busy."

"I... I need to tell you something. It's urgent-about Antony and- and me..."

The Fallen grew still. He glanced over his shoulder at his guests, who were watching him curiously. He turned back around to hide his frown. "What is it?" After a moment of pause from the other angel, he growled. "Well?"

"I... I've Fallen, Bodil. I need you to come get me. Please? I-I know where Antony is. I just need your help in getting him."

The breath left Bodil. Baki had fallen? What for? Was he framed, too? A small worm of compassion wound its way into his stomach, settling there like a rock. "What-"

"Martin, please. I really need your help."

He frowned again, but didn't bother to correct the angel. The desperation in his ex-friend's voice seemed real enough. He hadn't ever heard the other angel sound like that before. The last time he had heard that desperation was when one of Baki's humans had gotten hit by a bus because the angel was too late in getting there. So whatever Baki needed him for must have been urgent. He sighed and thought for a moment, then turned to Sky. "Do you have a ride? I need to go pick up a friend."

"Thank you," he could hear Baki whisper on the other end. "Thank you, Bodil. I owe you one."

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You owe me more than one, Baki. Remember that."

He pressed the end call button, then turned to his two friends. "Do either of you have a car?"

...

After a bit of fuss about who would drive, the three of them decided that since it was Sky's car, Sky would drive. Bodil found that he should have let Seto drive. The Butter God was... not a very orderly driver. He would yell at the people ahead of them that were going under thirty miles an hour, curse at the red lights that they always seemed to be stopped at, and had to stop at the nearest restaurant for a burger. But, in the end, Bodil was glad for the ride. He hadn't bought a car yet.

Seto was sitting in front of him and from what the angel could tell, he was absolutely terrified. He was clenching the dashboard handle in a death grip, knuckles turning white. One knee was drawn to his chest, and a hand was covering his mouth. Bodil hid a smirk, nudging the sorcerers arm. "Car sick?"

All he got was a nod.

"Don't worry," Sky said, "We'll be there soon." He paused then added, "Where exactly are we going again?"

Bodil sighed and shook his head. "The wharf. We need to pick up a friend."

"Oh. Well, in that case." Sky didn't continue. Instead, he jerked the wheel to the left. he jammed the brakes down, grinning. The jeep slid for a moment, making an extremely sharp U-turn. Smoke filled the air as Sky picked up the speed again, zooming down the empty street. Bodil thought he heard Seto make a squeaking noise. "Slow down, Sky! I'm pretty sure that isn't legal!" The sorcerer cried out, light brown eyes wide.

"Sure it is!" Sky shot back at the sorcerer, who was now curled up in a fetal position. "There wasn't a sign saying I couldn't make a U-turn there."

"B-b-but _still_!" Seto sputtered, tugging the seat belt tighter across his chest.

Finally, Bodil caught sight of the ocean. It was grey in the morning light, glinting against the steel of the boats' hulls that sailed calmly through the water. Warehouses were lined to the left of he rocky beach, docks to the right. Any other space was filled with trucks and crates of fish and other items. Sky parked the jeep in a parking lot, tires crunching over the gravel. Sky flashed a toothy grin at Seto, who looked like he was going to be sick. "See? We're all alive. Right, Bodil?"

Bodil was already getting out of the car. He paused. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks for the ride, Sky. Can you guys stay here while I go get my friend?"

Sky nodded and reached towards the radio. he waved the other hand in a dismissive gesture. "Yeah, sure. If you aren't back in thirty minutes, we're gonna come look for you."

Seto was staring at Bodil with hope dwindling in his eyes. The angel could tell that he really didn't want to stay in the car one moment more. Bodil sighed and turned away, not able to watch as Seto's hopeful gaze turned into a sharp glare. "You don't need to come look for me, Sky. I'll be back soon."

He shut the car door and started walking, snickering when he heard Seto mumble something about how Sky shouldn't have a licence.

...

"Baki?" Bodil called out, stepping over a piece of driftwood. The wind met him in reply, biting his cheek with a cold nip. The Fallen shivered and stuck his fingers under his arms, trying to warm them up. He wished he was somewhere else other than the chilly wharf. The ocean breezes were cold, fluttering his tie violently. He had to fold his glasses up into his jacket pocket so they wouldn't fall off. Bodil couldn't imagine flying in this wind-much less _falling_.

He sighed and called out the name of the snowman again. This time there was a response. "B-Bodil?"

The Bulgarian glanced over at a pile of crates, then walked closer. Baki lay curled up next one of the bigger boxes, one black wing curled around his body. In his hands was an ancient flip phone. Bodil noticed that the other angel's fingers were red, and his lips blue. "Baki?What happened to you?" he asked, even as he went forward, unfurling his wings and wrapping one around the other.

"I-I-I fell into the water..." Baki stuttered, shivering. Now that Bodil was closer, he could see how he was soaked down to the bone. The once brilliant red scarf that hung around his neck was a dark, deep maroon. Bodil sighed and sat down next to the snowman, one wing draped over his shoulders. 'You really know how to get into bad situations," he remarked.

"I d-d-don't want to h-hear it, B-Bodil," Baki muttered, rubbing his arms with cold hands in an attempt to get warm.

Even though Baki looked like a snowman, he was flesh and blood like everyone else. He was one of those special angels that were able to contort their real appearance and make it into something else. When they were little, Baki had chosen to look like a snowman because 'it was cool'. It had stuck, and almost everyone had forgotten what the angel actually looked like.

Bodil sighed, leaning back against the crate and watching the grey sky. He fell silent for a moment. Then, "So you've Fallen."

He could feel Baki nod, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Y-yeah... Listen, Bodil. I'm sorry. I really am."

Bodil fought to contain his anger. After two years, Baki was _sorry_? After Falling, he finally saw that he had wronged Bodil? _Seriously_? "Baki-"

"No, Bodil. Really. I... it was my fault, two years ago. I was the one that forced you to come to the lake with me and your kid. I was the one that had gotten too wound up and pushed you in. I was the one that didn't stop her when she jumped in after-"

"Stop."

Baki fell silent at the Bulgarian's cold tone. He looked down. He really did feel sorry. He had some slight hope that he and Bodil could forgive each other. But, he didn't know if the other angel wanted to forgive him. He wanted to be friends again. 'Bodil, I really am sorry. I... can we call a truce?"

Bodil thought for a moment, then gave Baki a sideways glance. He sighed. "Alright... Truce. But we aren't friends."

Baki nodded and fell silent, looking out over the water. Then he glanced back at Bodil. "You'll probably get really pissed at what I'm about to say, but I'm going to anyway because you'll understand."

Bodil gave him a short glare, but it lightened when he saw remorse in the snowman's eyes.

"I... I let Antony get kidnapped."

Bodil stood, curling his wings to his back and walking a few paces away. He trembled, fists clenching. "You... _what_?"

Without waiting for an answer, he whirled and glared at Baki. "You _let _him get kidnapped? How could you, Baki? You're a guardian angel, for Notch's sake!"

"No I'm not."

Baki's quiet whisper stopped Bodil in his rage. The Bulgarian sighed and turned away from the snowman. He took a deep breath and counted down from ten. "Then... Why, Baki?"

"They found out about me."

He turned back to the other angel, eyes wide. "They _what_?"_  
_

"The humans. They saw me one night when I was visiting Antony. I-I was flying, and they saw me. One night later, Antony was kidnapped. Two letters were left. One for the family, one for me. Mine was on the roof. It said that if I came after them, they would reveal me. They had pictures and everything, Bodil... I didn't know what to do." He sighed, curling one wing tighter around him. "So, I found Antony a few days after I found the letter. They tried to shoot ... They seemed scared of me, but then one came forward. He had Antony with a knife pressed against his throat and I had no choice but to leave-"

Bodil sighed and knelt down next to his childhood friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Baki. Baki, hey. Listen. I'm sorry. I understand now. Alright? I'm-I'm not mad." Was he? "But I need to know why you're a Fallen."

The snowman blinked black eyes at him, then looked down and to the right. "Simon found out. He told a Minister."

Bodil swallowed and stood again. This time he extended a hand out to the other angel. 'I'll talk with him later. Come on, we have a ride waiting."

Baki allowed a small smile and took the helping hand. He winced when he stood, reaching one arm over his shoulder and rubbing a limp wing. Bodil noticed this. "What happened?"

"I hit a plane on the way down."

Bodil snorted and turned Baki around to examine the shiny black feathers that stuck out from the rest of the his body. He remembered when they had been a brilliant white. He hummed, then shrugged off his jacket. "Here, you're going to need this."

Baki took it without much complaint, folding his wings up under it. Bodil helped him with the damaged one. Eventually, they got it so that Baki looked like a normal person. "Come on," Bodil said, "let's go home."

* * *

_Hmm. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It seems that Bodil is slightly reluctant to forgive Baki, but he can't help but help the newly Fallen angel._

_Well, tell me what you think. I've been working on this chapter all throughout Saturday. I wanted to stop a few five-hundred words before it actually ended, but my fingers kept typing. So here it is! I hope you peopleses enjoyed, reviews and comments are welcome! I'll see you guys next week for the next chapter._


	7. October 18 and 19th, 2013

**October 18th, 2013**

In the thirty minutes that Seto had been sitting in the car with Sky, he decided the world would never have enough duct tape to shut the Butter God up.

"So, Seto, how have you been?" Sky asked for the fifth time. Seto grunted, staring out the window pitifully. He sighed and glanced over at Sky. "You don't happen to have any tape in here, right?"

Sky shook his head. "No, why?"

The sorcerer sighed again, shoulders slumping slightly. "No reason."

There was a knocking on the trunk of the car. Sky turned around in his seat and grinned. "Bodil's back."

"Finally!" Seto muttered under his breath.

Sky opened his door and got out, going over and opening the door for the two Fallen. He smiled at them, but only got one in return from Bodil. "Thanks, Sky," the Bulgarian muttered, letting Baki into the car first then climbing in himself.

Sky nodded and went back to his own seat in the jeep. He cleared his throat and started the car, looking in the rear-view mirror to glance at Bodil. "SO who's your snowman friend?"

"B-Baki," the snowman said, still shivering slightly. "I'm Baki."

Seto craned his neck to look at Baki. He smiled and waved slightly. "I'm Seto, and this is Sky."

Baki nodded, rubbing his arms. Bodil was silent, staring out the window. The car jerked and rolled out of its parking spot. He noted that Sky wasn't as wild right now. Maybe he wanted to make a good first impression on Baki. Bodil sighed and leaned back in his seat, then looked over at Baki. "You okay?" he whispered, not too keen on letting the other two Overworlders listen in on their conversation.

Baki nodded, tugging the seatbelt over his chest and snapping it into the buckle. Bodil sighed again. "Hey, Sky? Can you turn up the heat in here?"

"Sure, Bodil. What's wrong with your friend?"

Baki didn't say anything, so Bodil answered for him. "He fell into the water. That's why he's wearing my jacket."

Sky nodded and cranked up the heat, giving the gas pedal a bit more of his weight. The car picked up speed. A glare was shot Sky's way, courtesy of Seto, but the Butter God didn't pay it any mind. The car was considerably less quiet than the first drive.

…

Sky pulled into the car garage that was under the building Bodil lived in. he got a pretty decent parking spot and stopped, turning the car off and taking out the key. "Home again, home again, jiggedy jig!"

Bodil smirked slightly and opened his door. "Thanks, Sky. I owe you one."

Sky shook his head, grinning. "Nah, don't worry about it. I had fun scaring Seto to death."

Seto huffed and got out of the car, immediately walking away from the wretched vehicle. He was never trusting Sky in a car again. Baki stood there, slightly awkward. He sniffed and glanced around the large garage. "This is where you live, Bodil? A bit damp, isn't it?"

Bodil snorted and shook his head. He turned to Sky and Seto. "So, thank you guys for helping. Um… I need to talk to Baki. So, uh…."

Seto smiled, taking the hint. "Yeah, we get it. We'll see you later, Bodil. Come on, Sky. I'm driving."

…

Baki looked around the flat, slack-jawed and bug-eyed. "This is so much better than the garage."

Bodil nodded, smirking slightly. He went over to the living room, kneeling down next to the fireplace. He started talking, grabbing a few logs from the rack sitting on the stone surrounding the fireplace. "Baki, you said you knew where Antony was. Do you know if he's moved by now?"

Behind him, sitting on the couch with one wing curled around him, Baki shook his head. "No, I don't know if he's moved at all. But I don't think they would need to."

Bodil lit the fire he had set up, sitting back to watch the flames crackle to life. After a moment, he turned and looked at Baki. "So where is he, then?"

The recently Fallen sniffed and looked down. "He…. He's in the End."

**October 19th, 2013**

Bodil was watching the news, as always. Baki was still sleeping in the guest bedroom. It was around seven in the morning. He hadn't slept a wink last night, either. But he wasn't tired. Not when he knew that poor little Antony Hills was trapped in the End.

Every angel knew that entering the End would mean certain death. Not only was the Ender dragon there to smite them down, the Endermen would attack them instantly. Any angel that had gone into the End never came out. Nobody knows what happens to them after they enter the portal. Nobody wants to find out.

But the question was: What about a Fallen?

Since a Fallen wasn't technically an angel anymore, could they slip in undetected? If the Endermen and dragon didn't realize that the Fallen wasn't there, could they possibly save someone?

Could he save Antony?

Bodil watched the news, orange eyes not really seeing anything. If he could save Antony, maybe he could convince the other angels that Baki didn't deserve to be a Fallen. Because Baki truly didn't. In the hours that Bodil had spent with the snowman, he had realized that Baki couldn't have done anything to save Antony. Nothing.

And now Bodil sort of felt sorry for him. Sure, he still held the unwavering grudge against Baki, but he had pushed that out of his mind for now. He sighed and flipped the channel to something a little less depressing and leaned his head back on the couch, yawning.

He needed coffee.

"Bodil?"

Bodil opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Had he fallen asleep? He looked back over to Baki, who was walking over to the kitchen. "Yes?" he asked, sitting up and taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. "'What's wrong?"

"Do you have any food?"

Bodil snorted and stood, walking over to the hungry snowman. "Yeah, I do. Just go sit down, I'll get breakfast."

Baki smiled at him and took a stool at the bar. He turned to the living room to watch the television. After a moment of silence, he turned back around. "Where's the remote?"

"Over there," Bodil said, gesturing to the couch with a fork. "Why?"

"I don't like this show," Baki replied, standing and jogging over to the couch. He hopped over the armrest and plopped down on the cushions, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel to the news.

"Anything about anything?" Bodil asked, rummaging through the fridge for the milk carton. There wasn't an answer from the other Fallen. "Baki? What's wrong?"

He frowned and set the milk on the counter, closing the door and going out to the living room. "Baki, what's…"

He fell silent and stared at the TV, which was paused. Baki was staring at it blankly, eyes wide. "The lake, Bodil…. They've opened the lake to the public."

Bodil sighed and sat down in an armchair, rubbing his eyes. "Baki, it's fine. Nothing's going to happen to anybody."

"But Bodil, the undertow. What if someone swims out too far and drowns? Just like-"

Bodil stood suddenly and stalked over to the TV, lingering on the photo of the beautiful lake for a moment before turning it off. "Nothing's going to happen," he muttered, turning back and walking to the kitchen. "Nothing."

**June 23****rd****, 1957**

Bodil sat back in his seat, content to watch Baki and Anne play in the water. He smiled orange eyes bright and shining. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, casting warm rays down on the small beach. Birds dipped and flew through the air, singing their songs. The waves of the lake lapped at the rocky beach.

Bodil sighed and spread his wings out, sunlight glinting off the brilliant white feathers. He loved days like this-where Anne's parents were away and the nanny had failed to show up. It was days like these he had called Baki out to the lake where the little girl lived.

He opened his eyes and stood, ruffling his wings and taking to the air. He circled above Anne for a moment, then dove down and scooped the young girl up. She squealed happily, arms churning the air. "Marty! Let me go!"

"Let you go? Alright!" With that, the angel let the little girl drop back into the water. He grinned and folded in his wings, following her. He surfaced after a moment to find Baki glaring at him. The angel shrugged and grinned. "What?"

Baki shook his head and turned to go the shore. "Let's go fishing," he said, wiping the scowl off his face. "I'll go get the boat."

Bodil nodded and swam to shore, chasing Anne. She screamed and ran as fast as she could, splashing through the gentle waves. He couldn't help but send a short glance at Baki.

The snowman had been acting strange lately when they were around Anne. He was usually in a foul mood. Sometimes he even snapped at Bodil or Anne. He was starting to worry; Baki would usually tell him what was wrong.

…

Bodil watched the cork bob in the water. He tugged on the fishing pole slightly, but there wasn't a fish at the end. He glanced over at Anne, who had decided that fishing was too boring and had fallen asleep. Then he looked over at Baki. Now would be the best time to talk to him.

"So…" he said, interrupting the silence. "How have you been, Baki?"

A grunt was all he got in reply. Bodil frowned and reeled in the hook, then casted it back out into the water. "Not good, huh? You know you can talk to me, Baki."

"I'm fine, Martin. Hush up, you'll scare the fish away," the snowman grumbled, jerking his fishing pole to one side. After a moment of pause, Bodil spoke again. "Come on, Baki. I know you when you say you're fine. What's really on your mind?"

Baki was silent for a while. Then he sighed, wings drooping. "I lost one of my kids today."

"_What_? They're dead?"

"No!" Baki said quickly, stiffening. "No, another angel is guarding them now. I wasn't doing a good job, apparently."

Bodil frowned and turned towards him. "But he seemed happy when you were around."

"That's the thing; I was around him too much. You have heard of the new law, right? We can't be around the kids anymore."

Bodil shook his head, orange eyes wide. "No way. The Ministers would never do that to us."

"Well they did," Baki snapped, grip tightening on the fishing rod. "You'll probably be relocated soon if you don't leave Anne alone from now on."

It was then that Bodil realized what was wrong with Baki. He was jealous. Bodil could still be around his kid, but Baki couldn't anymore. "You don't have to be an ass about it," he said, checking to make sure Anne was asleep. Notch forbid if she heard him curse.

"Don't start that, Bodil," Baki growled, turning around. "I don't want to hear it."

Bodil frowned and set down the fishing rod. He glanced at Anne then looked at Baki. "She's sleeping, don't wake her."

"At least you have a kid," Baki snarled, standing up suddenly. The boat was rocked, waking Anne up. The little girl yawned and sat up. Her eyes widened when Bodil stood up. She watched, helpless, as the two long-time friends started arguing.

Bodil had always been two inches short than Baki. He hadn't really noticed this until now. But two inches meant nothing to the angel. His ruffled his wings slightly, spreading them in defense. "Baki," he said, voice low, "Stop. There's no need for this. It's your fault you lost your kid, not mine or Anne's. Don't take it out on us. It's your responsibility."

Fury erupted in the snowman's black eyes. With a grunt of rage, he took one step forward and pushed Bodil. The Bulgarian stumbled backwards, arms waving through the air. Anne gasped and reached out to grab his jacket, but it slipped through her fingers as Bodil tumbled into the water.

Bodil took one breath before he was plunged under the lake. He dazedly shook his head, squinting through the murk to look around. He looked up. The boat was already ten feet above him. He started kicking, vainly trying to swim against the current. His wings, heavy with water, dragged him down even further.

_Undertow, _his mind screamed. _Undertow, undertow, undertow!_

His lungs ached, starving for the air that they always used to have plenty of. Bodil gasped, only to cough as water flooded his mouth.

_Undertow._

Anne screamed, searching the surface of the water for any signs of her Guardian. There was nothing other than bubbles. The little girl sniffed and, without any warning, jumped in after Bodil. Baki's eyes widened and he reached for her, but Anne was already swimming down after Bodil.

_Undertow. Undertow._

And suddenly, the dragging of the current dissipated into nothing. Bodil stirred and looked up, trying to swim again. His blood turned to ice when he saw Anne, floating lifelessly closer to him. That was all he needed to come to life, swimming as fast as he could to the young girl.

Baki watched the water, helpless. There was no stirring in the tranquil waters. He was just beginning to lose hope of ever seeing either of his friends again when a head broke the surface a few feet away from the boat. Gasping, the angel reached out and grabbed Bodil by the collar, hauling him into the boat.

"Martin? _Martin_?! Where's Anne?"

Bodil's eyes opened wide, and he flexed his hand. "Anne!" he shouted, bolting up and going over to the edge of the boat. "I-I dropped her! Anne! _Anne_!"

Baki had to hold the soaking angel back so he wouldn't jump back into the water. "Martin, Martin stop! Calm down!"

Bodil shook his head in disbelief. He had let her drown. Anne was _gone_. It was his fault. Tears were gathering in his orange eyes, dripping down his cheeks. "Anne…"

Baki bit his lip, holding back his own tears. This had been his fault. He was the one to push Bodil in. he was the one that didn't stop Anne from jumping after Bodil. He was speechless. Even if he had something to say, he doubted it would comfort the angel next to him.

_Undertow._


	8. October 20th, 2013

**October 22nd, 2013**

It was raining.

That, and it was cold.

Bodil disliked being wet and cold at the same time.

He shivered, tugging at the jacket around his shoulders. The wind howled around him, stealing his tie into the air. The Fallen cursed and grabbed it away from his face, stuffing it down his shirt. Maybe he should have brought an umbrella.

He glanced around the streets of the kingdom. He had come here to see if anybody was trading Ender Eyes. So far he wasn't able to even find a pearl. There was a crack of lightning above him, making him jump. Bodil looked up, glaring at the dark clouds. He would have left for home if it hadn't been raining. He didn't feel like walking all the way back tote city, and flying was definitely out of the question.

Bodil sighed and started over to a bakery. Maybe he could get out of the rain there. As he walked up the steps to the porch, a lady went to the door an put up a sign.

_"Closed"_

It said. The angel growled and glared at the woman, who shrugged apologetically. He groaned and trend back to the emptying streets. The vendors of the stalls and tents were closing up shop quickly. Bodil watched them from halfway up the bakery's stairs. Something seemed off with this kingdom.

He glanced at the sky. And this storm was strange, too. It had been clear skies all week long and now it was suddenly pouring. He didn't bother to look into it; the strange weather was normal for the Overworld.

But what was not normal was all of the lightning. It flashed and cackled, as if taunting him in its power. It was telling him he'd better stay out of the sky or it would shoot him down. He didn't like it one bit.

Bodil hunched his shoulders an hurried towards the inn. As he got there, he slowed. A sign was strung up on the inside of the window. It read:

_"Full for the night."_

"Perfect," the angel muttered, wiping rain out of his eyes. "Just freaking _perfect_."

There were footsteps behind him. He tensed as they stopped next to him. Bodil glanced over, eyebrows raising at the person standing next to him. "Jordan? What are you doing here?"

The demigod shrugged, staring at the sign in the inn's window. "Just going for a walk," he said bluntly, blue eyes never leaving the sign. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just enjoying this wonderful weather," Bodil muttered sarcastically, "I always go outside when it rains. You know?"

Jordan nodded, silent. Then he glanced over at Bodil. "Why haven't you gone home, then. I heard Seto saying something about 'an amazingly expensive flat' that you lived in."

The angel shrugged as lifted one side of his face in a slight smirk. "I don't have a car."

"That's unfortunate."

Bodil nodded and fell silent. The two just stood there, staring at the sign. The angel glanced around, shivering slightly. Finally, Jordan sighed and looked over at Bodil. "Why don't you just fly home, then?"

Bodil's blood ran cold. His orange eyes widened, and he shot a glance at Jordan, who's face was blank and emotionless. "What-"

"Don't pretend I don't know, Bodil. It's pretty obvious that you're not what you say you are," Jordan said simply. He sighed, shoulders slumping for a second. Then he looked over at the angel. "And I know that you know I'm not human. So tell me, angel, what are you really doing in my kingdom?"

Bodil seemed to shrink in on himself. He swallowed and glanced around, then looked at the demigod. "I'll tell you, only if you have somewhere else to talk."

Jordan nodded over to a building north of the bazaar. "There's the guild, or if you would like there's my own house."

Bodil swallowed again then shrugged. "Whatever's closer."

As they walked to the guild, the rain only got worse. Bodil glared at the sky, but knew he couldn't do much about the precipitation. He sighed and looked down at his feet, rubbing his arms. Jordan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Bodil shook his head silently, not bothering to answer. He was in a bad mood and didn't want to snap at Jordan. The demigod sighed and fell silent again. Finally, they reached the guild. Jordan walked right in. After a moment of hesitation, Bodil followed him.

...

Bodil stared out the window, refusing to look at the demigod sitting in a chair behind him. The room they were in was small, holding two chairs, one bed, and a chest. "Bodil, look at me," Jordan said, eyes narrowing behind his shades. "You said we would talk."

Bodil scowled and glanced over his shoulder, sending a short glare at the other. "I'm thinking, give me a moment."

"Don't think, it'll give you time to lie."

He sighed and turned around, scooting his chair so he was facing Jordan. "So where do I start?"

Jordan hummed for a moment and blinked, then shrugged. "So you're an angel."

"...Yeah."

"And you've been hiding that for how long?"

Bodil shrugged. "What's the date?"

"The twentieth."

Bodil's eyebrows raised slightly. Only ten days? Was that serious all he had been there for? And his secret had already uncovered. He drew in a breath. 'Ten days, then... Have you told anybody else?"

Jordan looked away, not meeting his gaze. Bodil frowned and took off his shades, orange eyes widening. "No... Y-you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Bodil."

The angel stood suddenly, tipping his chair over. "You wouldn't! How could you? Who was it?"

When Jordan paused again, Bodil growled. His hands curled into fists. "Who. Was. _It_?" he asked, punctuating each word with stinging venom. Jordan sighed and lightning cackled its evil laugh outside the window. "I told Seto and Sky, but only because they were the first people i saw after I found out."

Seto and Sky? Perfect. "When? When did you tell them and when did you find out?"

"I found out a while ago," Jordan said simply. Bodil growled, orange orbs narrowing. "I cant believe you. I trusted you, and then you stab me in the back."

Jordan looked at him, taking his own shades off and standing up. His eyes faded to white, glowing slightly. Bodil took a step back, shuddering. "I wasn't the one who stabbed betrayed you, Bodil," Jordan hissed, taking a few steps toward the Fallen. "_You_ were the one that was lying to everybody. _You_ were the one who was hiding something. _You_ were the one who betrayed your friends. If they were ever your friends. . . Or were they just a facade? Just a way to keep your _precious_ little secret safe? Is that it, Bodil? Hmm?"

Bodil was silent, staring at the demigod with wide eyes. He was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he glared at Jordan, straightening his shoulders. "At least I'm not a demon," he said. When Jordan's eyes flashed, he knew he had crossed the line. There was a crackle of lightning, and suddenly a hand was gripping his throat. Bodil gasped, hands fling to his throat as he stared at Jordan, who had somehow crossed the tiny room in a split second.

"Listen here, angel," Jordan hissed dangerously, "I am not a demon." With this sentence, his grip tightened. Bodil gagged, oxygen supply abruptly cut off. "And if I ever hear you say that again, Jordan continued, eyes glowing brighter. 'I will personally kill you."

Bodil shivered under his glare, but a steely resolve sunk its way into his stomach. he wouldn't stand for this. He just wouldn't let himself get beat up because he had shared his thoughts aloud. He squirmed, making his jacket slightly looser. The slits he had cut in it for his wings fell into place, lining up with the feathery appendages. Without much more thought, he spread his wings out. one of them sailed through the air, sacking into Jordan's side with enough force to crush his ribs.

The demigod fell away with a gasp, clutching his side. Bodil's eyes darted around the room. The only way out was the door or the window. Jordan growled at him, leaning against the wall. "Guards! Get him!"

There were shouts out in the hall, and Bodil immediately knew that the door wasn't going to work. Bodil turned and started running to the window. He felt fingers brush his wrist, but he jerked his hand away and continued to run. He brought his hands in front of his face and dived through the small window, clenching his eyes shut. He could hear the demigod behind him curse as the glass shattered.

Then Bodil was falling. He took a breath and spread his wings, flapping them once. Suddenly a weight landed on his back and a knee was jammed into the back of his neck. He cried out, trying to elbow whoever was on him off. He caught a glimpse of blinding white eyes just before he hit the ground.

Bodil was winded immediately, smacking the side of his head onto the pavement. He gasped, trying to fill his unwilling lungs with air. The weight on top of his back shifted, and suddenly his right wing was being brutally pulled. He cried out and tried to get out from under Jordan. "Stop!"

his eyes flew open in pain as the demigod pulled harder on his wing. "Listen, angel," Jordan growled, "You made a huge mistake in calling me a demon. I. Am. _Not_. A. Demon." He punctuated each word with a sharp tug to his wing. Bodil gasped, tears welling in his eyes. It felt like it was being ripped off his spine. He grunted, shaking his head furiously in an attempt to clear the pain. This wasn't jordan. He wouldn't do this.

"Now, I want you to walk away and never speak about this, alright?" Jordan asked, voice low and dangerous. Bodil grit his Nether he would tell anybody about this. He growled jerking his head up and smacking the demigod in the mouth. Jordan hissed and sat back, holding jaw with one hand and Bodil's wing in the other. "Like Nether I won't," Bodil hissed at him. After a moment, he added "Demon" to what he said.

This only got a sharp spike of pain sent racing down his wing as the demigod grabbed it and yanked on it. Bodil cried out, fingers curling on the stone. Th pain never stopped. Instead, it only got worse. Realization dawned on him: Jordan was going to pull his wing off.

With this thought, Bodil squirmed, which only made the pain worse. "Help!" he screamed, orange eyes clouded with pain. Oh Notch, he wouldn't be able to fly. "Anybody!"

Jordan chuckled above him. When he spoke again, his voice echoed itself, dropping in pitch. _"Well, angel? Who's so tough now?"_

"S-stop, please," Bodil cried, tears falling past his eyes. He never imagined that this would happen. It felt as if his entire body was on fire. Jordan's grip tightened on the bone of the wing, and he could feel something crunch. Bodil gasped, crying out when it only got worse. "Help! Simon, Baki! Anybody!"

Just when he thought he could feel something tear at the base of his wing, Jordan was roughly shoved off his back. He took a deep breath, eyes staring at the stone, filled with tears and pain. His ears rung, and his breath came in short gasps as he tried to block out the pain blooming in his back and wing. Was it still there? he had to check. Slowly, painfully, he made the right wing move up and down. Doing so made him gasp and let it fall limp. It was still there. yes, the pain was obviously in the wing.

"...dil... Bod...dil... Bodil... Bodil!"

Bodil blinked and looked up for a moment, meeting the light brown eyes of Seto. He blinked again and looked back at the ground, not wanting to see his friend. He didn't want to see the anger that Seto was bound to have.

The sorcerer muttered something under his breath and shook Bodil, causing the angel to look back up at him with pained eyes. Seto opened his mouth to speak, but the Fallen beat him to it.

'I'm s-sorry," Bodil said quietly, flinching away from Seto's hand. "I d-didn't want you guys to find out."

Seto sighed and shook his head, but fell silent. He glanced over at someone and said something that Bodil didn't catch, then stood. "Stay here, Bodil. I'll be right back."

Bodil glanced up at the sorcerer, nodding slightly. He tried to zone out again, but that made the pain twist and eat at him even more. So instead of just laying there on the ground, he found himself listening to the conversations around him.

_"Get away from me! Get away! Go, leave me alone!" _That was obviously Jordan, still enraged. Bodil took a breath and listened.

"Jordan, calm down dude. Come on, it's me, Ryan. Remember me? I'm your friend. don't worry, I won't hurt you."

_"Leave me alone! Go away! I'll-I'll kill you!" _The demon hissed. Lightning crackled above. Thunder soon followed. Bodil shivered. He realized that it was raining even heavier now. The water dropped onto him soothing the fire slightly.

"No you won't, Jordan. Look at me, do you honestly think you'll kill me? I'm your friend. Look at me, Jordan. That's it, listen to me. Don't think about anything else. Come on, snap out of it."

Lightning cackled its laugh once more, then its flashing stopped suddenly. So did the thunder. The rain persisted,but it let up slightly. There was a thump and gasp, and Jordan spoke again. His voice was normal. "Wh-what just?... Oh god, what did I do?"

"Jordan, it isn't your fault."

But by then Bodil wasn't listening anymore. Someone ran their hand across his wing, and the pain spread immediately. He hissed, scratching his nails over the wet stone underneath him. Suddenly, someone tipped his head to the side. A glass bottle was pressed to his mouth. Bodil grunted and tried to jerk his head away, but someone grabbed his jaw and forced the liquid down his throat. Bodil gagged, spitting some of it out.

"Bodil, stop. Calm down, we only want to help"

It was Baki. Bodil blinked and looked around. Seto and Baki were kneeling next to him. An empty bottle was in the sorcerer's hand. The pain in his wing lessened, and he felt an itch were it had previously been hurting the worse. The angel grunted and tried to see what was happening. Baki reached out a hand and stopped him from moving. "Hang on, it's almost healed. You're lucky Seto had a health potion on him."

"Th-thanks, Seto," Bodil muttered as the itch finally calmed down. The pain left him. He sat up slowly, flexing his wing. It was all better,thank god. He glanced around, lingering on Jordan, who sat on the stone path with his head bowed in shame. Then he looked past the demigod and at Ryan, who he guessed was the one in the batman costume. Then he noticed the crowd. There was Sky, Seto, Ryan, Baki, and Simon. What was Simon doing here?

He sighed and glanced at the two other angels. What would happen to them, now that Bodil's secret was out? Baki's wings were in plain sight, but Simon had his hidden. Good, he didn't want another one of his friends Falling. Seto cleared his throat and spoke.

"So... Care to explain, Bodil?"

* * *

**So how, you may ask, are the others going to react to Bodil being an angel? Will they accept him or will they spurn him?**

**So yes, I made Jordan lose control. I wanted to do something with him, and I wanted him to feel bad about it... Now I kind of feel bad for him, and Bodil. So how did the others get there in time, anyway? Why is Simon there? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**On a side note: Never call Jordan a demon. It does not go well.**


End file.
